Discovering Us
by TwiTFotVcontest
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for eight years. They just finished their third round of in vitro fertilization. Sad and disappointed, they accept their fate of never having a child of their own. The couple decides to take a break from all things baby and focus on each other. Entry for The Fruit's on the Vine Twific Contest


**The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest**

**Title:** Discovering Us

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been married for eight years. They just finished their third round of in vitro fertilization. Sad and disappointed, they accept their fate of never having a child of their own. The couple decides to take a break from all things baby and focus on each other.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Edward**

I sit in the doctor's office, comforting my wife of eight years. Our third round of in vitro fertilization has failed. She grips my suit jacket in her hands, her head buried in my chest, her body trembling. It's killing me to see her in so much pain. Bella is strong, but not being able to get pregnant is taking a toll on her. It's taking a toll on us, and I just don't know if we can survive it much longer.

"This is not the end. You can try again, and Bella, you have more eggs, and you are young."

I stare at Dr. Denali. Has she lost her damn mind? We are not trying this shit again anytime soon. It's killing our bank account, our marriage, and most importantly, my wife's spirit.

"Thank you, Dr. Denali, but I think we will take a hiatus from in vitro for the time being."

Bella pulls away from me, looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Edward, I want to keep trying."

She let's out another heartbreaking sob, her body trembling with grief. I gently take her face in my hands and stare into her eyes.

"Your body needs a break, Bella. We need a break."

As she buries her face into my chest, I give the doctor one last look.

"Thank you, Dr. Denali. We will be in contact if we decide to continue treatment."

I lead my wife out of the office before the doctor can object. I have had enough of this entire ordeal. Five years of trying to get pregnant and being disappointed over and over. Enough is enough.

Once I have Bella in the car, I strap her into her seat, and she collapses in a heap of tears. I try to take the quickest route home as she rants uncontrollably.

"I'm such a failure as a woman. You should just leave me."

I pull up to our two-story house in record time, picking her up and running into the house with ease. God, I love her in my arms. Even when things are bad, just her being in my arms makes everything right.

Our house is beautiful. We purchased it five years ago after I was promoted to Vice President of Volturi International. Bella picked each piece and decorated the place to fit our individual taste. It's a perfect home for raising children, and that was the main reason we purchased the five-bedroom house in hopes that we would fill each room with laughing babies. That dream never came true.

I lay Bella on our California King bed and wrap her up in a quilt that her grandmother made for her when she was a child. It always lifts her spirit whenever she's down.

Once I have Bella settled, I take action. I call my secretary and tell her to clear my calendar for a week. I'm taking an emergency vacation. Then I book flights and a private villa in Hawaii. We went there for our honeymoon, and we've always wanted to go back, but life became too busy. Bella quit her job of ten years last year in order to be a stay-at-home mom, so I don't have to worry about calling a place of employment for her.

Once everything is done, I make a small dinner, although I know she won't eat. Any time we are hit with the news that another round of in vitro has failed, she just shuts down. I'm left picking up the pieces of my wife, but not this time. We're done with this shit, this disappointment, this regret, this loss. I won't put her through that again; I won't put myself through it.

* * *

**Bella**

I'm awakened bright and early the next morning by my husband. He's fully dressed, and for a second I think he's leaving me, finally. When I sit up to face him, I notice that my clothes are laid out on the bed.

"Baby, I need you to hurry up and get dressed."

I look up at Edward through red, sleepy eyes. I cried myself asleep last night, after receiving the news of yet another failed in vitro fertilization. I know Edward loves me, but I can't help wondering why he stays with me.

"Where are we going?"

I stand up on shaky legs as he crosses over to me, wrapping me in his arms. I breathe in deeply, his scent engulfing me and calming my nerves.

"We're going out of town for a week. We both need a break after this last round of in vitro."

I shake my head at him, not believing that he would miss work for an entire week.

"No, Edward. I'm fine, really. We can try again in a few weeks."

He takes my face gently in his hands.

"We're not trying again, Bella. I can't watch you go through that pain again. Let's take a mini vacation from it all. Once we leave this house, there is no talk of babies, in vitro or anything to do with that particular topic."

Tears start to form in my eyes, but he quickly wipes them away. He kisses each tear stained cheek, then turns me around and pushes me into the bathroom.

We walk into our little beach villa, and my mood is slowly changing. When I realized we were going to Hawaii, I was suddenly reminded of our wonderful honeymoon. I thought about how we were the entire ten-hour flight. I swore, I should have been pregnant after that two weeks, but I wasn't. I'm not going to think about not being pregnant or getting pregnant. Edward is, of course, right. It has ruled our lives entirely too long.

Edward brings the last of our luggage in, then walks over to me, sweeping me up in his arms. I scream from the sudden change in gravity.

"What are you doing?"

He gives me a crooked smile as he leads us to the bedroom.

"I'm going to make love to my wife, and I'm not going to worry about the outcome. It's just going to be us. I love you, Isabella Cullen."

He gently places me on my feet and then starts slowly peeling my clothes off of me, nipping and licking every piece of skin in his path. Taking my exposed nipple between his teeth, he bites down gently as he looks up into my eyes. I run my hands through his beautiful, wild hair, moaning in pleasure.

He releases my nipple, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Get on the bed, baby. I want to see you spread out in front of me."

I jump at his words and crawl up the bed, wiggling my ass at him as I go. Once I reach the head of the bed, I turn around in time to see my husband dispose of his boxers, his large cock standing at attention, begging for me to lick it.

"Spread your legs, beautiful."

I spread my legs instantly as he crawls between them and buries his head in my center. Edward starts eating my pussy like a starving man, and I arch my back as the pleasure spreads throughout my body. It's been so long since we've had any foreplay whatsoever. Everything was always so clinical.

Edward takes my clit into his mouth, sucking on it gently as his finger slowly enters me. He starts a slow, torturous pace that has me leaking into his mouth. He comes up for air, crawling up my body. When he reaches my mouth, he kisses me slowly as he pushes his hard cock into me.

"Oh, Edward. I've missed us like this."

He pushes into me, going so deep that I can feel him in my stomach. He presses his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes.

"Baby, I love you so much."

He kisses me, lifting me off of my ass and plowing into me.

"Yes!"

"Give it to me, Bella. All of you."

Grinding his pelvis into mine, I come around him, crying out loud as he follows me into the sweetest abyss. He collapses on top of me, kissing my neck, my cheek, then my lips.

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. You are the love of my life, and if it's just you and me until the end of our days, then I will still be one happy man."

Tears fall as he gently kisses me, and I find peace with the fact that we may never have a child of our own.

* * *

**Edward**

I wake up to a feeling of complete bliss as I look down to see the top of my wife's head as she bobs up and down on my cock. It's been an almost daily occurrence since we've been back from Hawaii. We've been going at each other like teenagers, and we have not mentioned anything about babies or in vitro fertilization.

It's been five glorious weeks. Five weeks of us being carefree and happy. Five weeks of just having sex with my wife, anytime, anyplace and not worrying about anything but each other.

Bella runs her teeth down my cock, causing me to fuck up into her mouth while I grab hold of her hair.

"Damn, Bella! Yeah, suck it, baby. I'm going to come if you don't stop it."

She stops and looks up at me. I'm a little disappointed, but whatever my wife wants, my wife gets.

"Come in mouth, please, Edward."

She gives me a cute little pout before deep-throating my cock. I throw my head back in pleasure, fucking her mouth erratically. She takes my throat-beating like an old pro as I come into her mouth long and hard.

"Fuck, baby!"

She licks me clean before flopping down next to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Good morning," she says cheerily as I pull her into me for a long, hot kiss.

"Yes, it was. Thank you, baby."

We take a nice hot shower together before I rush off to work. I spend my day in a fog, daydreaming about all the things I'm going to do to my wife when I'm home.

Once I'm home, I go in search of Bella only to find her hunched over the toilet in pure agony.

"Baby, what happened?"

I rush over to her, taking hold of her hair and rubbing her back as she continues to hurl into the toilet. Once she is done, I hand her a towel as I help her up off of the bathroom floor. She brushes her teeth, then practically crawls into the bed. I lay in the bed beside her, still dressed in my suit.

"Are you going to be okay? What happened?"

"I think it was something I ate. Don't worry. I just need some rest."

She falls asleep in my arms while I stroke her hair. The next morning, I wake up to Bella throwing up and dry heaving. I try to get some food down her, but she won't eat anything. I go to work a defeated man, not knowing what to do, but she assured me that it's just a small bug.

When I come home that evening, I find her sound asleep but looking very pale. I make her a light dinner of soup and crackers.

"Baby, you have to eat something."

She shakes her head at me and turns over, refusing the food.

"I can't keep anything down. Every time I put anything in my mouth, it just comes up."

I place the tray on the nightstand and start feeding her the crackers.

"You have to eat something, Bella. Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I'm fine, Edward. It's just a bug."

She eats the entire sleeve of crackers, and I feel a little better that something is in her stomach. We go to sleep for the evening, but her peace is short-lived as she wakes in the middle of the night, throwing up yet again.

I get out of bed and start putting on clothes.

"Bella, enough is enough. We're going to the emergency room. It's been two days, and you're not improving."

I get Bella dressed and off to the hospital. The wait isn't terrible, and we're seeing the doctor in no time. Bella and I explain her sickness as the young on-call doctor listens intently.

"Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?"

The room seems to fill with tension as Bella's body slumps over in grief. She shakes her head sadly, eyes filling up with tears.

"No. We can't have children-"

I wrap my arms around her, looking up at the young doctor.

"The chances of us having a child are very slim."

The doctor shakes her head in understanding but smiles at us kindly.

"Mrs. Cullen, when was your last period?"

Bella pauses, counting the days in her head. I watch as confusion takes over her face. She bites her lip in concentration and then looks at me.

"I believe it was before we went to Hawaii. That was about six weeks ago."

The doctor writes down the information and then looks up kindly at Bella.

"Let's take a pregnancy test to rule it out before I prescribe you anything."

Bella and I spend the next thirty-minutes trying not to have hope, but when the doctor walks into the room with a smile on her face, I know my wife is pregnant.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're a little over four weeks pregnant–"

With those words, Bella breaks down in tears, and my own tears of joy follow hers. I wrap her in my arms and kiss her in front of the doctor, who excuses herself to give us a moment.

"Oh, Edward! We're having a baby! It's a miracle."

"I love you so much, baby."

We kiss passionately, until the doctor clearing her throat interrupts us.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

**Bella**

I'm wakened in the middle of the night by the sounds of a shrill little cry. I try to crawl out of bed, but Edward stops me.

"I'll get him. You rest."

Edward gets up and leaves the room. I hear him and see him through the baby monitor. He's been amazing through the entire pregnancy and the delivery. He comes back in, holding our son, talking to him in a quiet voice.

I sit up, pulling down my breastfeeding tank top and taking the baby out of his hands. He immediately latches on to my breast; I stare down at my little miracle and then stare up at my husband.

"Seeing you nurse never gets old to me. You're so beautiful, baby. "

Edward leans over and gives me a kiss on the lips as Anthony nurses. Another cry pulls us apart, and Edward stands up, shaking his head as he leaves the room. He comes back with our other son, and I make room for him to feed on my other breast.

"Looks like Masen didn't want his little brother getting all the milk."

I chuckle as Edward places Masen in my other arm and latch him onto my breast. He leans over, kissing each of our boys on top of their head.

"Our little miracle babies."

I look at my family and let out a sigh of happiness.

I never thought Edward and I would be parents, and here we are blessed with two beautiful boys.

* * *

**Host's note: Please show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiTFotVContest**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Public voting: August 26, 2013 to September 13, 2013.**


End file.
